


Broken Wings

by Jen425



Series: New Lights [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, Gen, Loss of Powers, Lucas & Trip show up for .5 seconds too, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Trauma, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Jenny Scotts died during Warlord’s invasion.Jen Scotts wakes up in 2993 by a twist of fate





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back to hurting Jen twice in the same day. Oops?

Her name is Jenny Scotts, but more people know her as the Hawk. She’s fourteen years old.

 

And she’s the second teen hero of her generation.

 

The Dragon is bright, with no special abilities like Jen of her mom. He’s two years younger than her, but he could probably beat her in a fight. He’s just turned 13.

 

She thinks he’ll go places, for sure. And somehow he matches her mom in how much she wants to be as a hero.

 

Maybe that’s just how he is.

 

Everyone knows how important a moment it is, to reveal your identity to another hero.

 

It takes Jenny a month of knowing the Dragon to trust him with hers. And Tommy gives his, right back.

 

He’s her best friend. Unlike her, his parents don’t know, but they have always supported him helping others. And learning several martial arts. He’s a brilliant strategist, too. She learns a lot from him.

 

He’s struggling with school, though. Jen is smart, though, so she helps.

 

The amount of dumb Solo team ups they do is… not worth mentioning.

 

Then Shade joins the team. She just… isn’t allowed to reveal her identity, but that doesn’t matter, to them. Because she’s such a natural addition. She’s 13, like Tommy.

 

Her favorite color is yellow. She’s just as skilled as him, in fighting, but not as keen with strategy. She’s got limited super speed and lightning powers, though, so it’s a relative disadvantage.

 

And she’s super sweet. This is around where their team ups start being called the New Lights team. It works for them, perfectly. Even if only Hawk’s costume is very bright.

 

Then Dane crashes onto Earth. Destroyed planet and aliens invasion. They’ve fought in three of these before.

 

But never on their own.

 

When Dane chooses to stay… it’s perfect.

 

Dane is often confused by Earth customs, but he teaches them about the universe in a way mentors, parents, and training academies never did. He’s a little serious and a lot skilled and, oh yeah, he had super strength. He’s also two years older than Jen, in age equivalency.

 

Lightspeed is also Dane’s age, and he show up s month later, as an independent. Government testing gone wrong and now he feels like can’t stop moving and often does so at super speeds not even met by Shade. He helps them in bits until agreeing to join the team officially after knowing them for two months.

 

His name is Chris.

 

And there it is, all five of them… for three months.

 

Then there’s a big invasion. The biggest Earth has seen.

 

(No Power Rangers come to help because this is not an army they could fight and one day Tommy Oliver will hear those words and make plans, regardless.)

 

Hawk and Phoenix are kidnapped. And they escape only to meet the leader. He monologues long enough for Phoenix to toss Hawk her comm, and then there’s the fight.

 

Whatever that thing is, it shatters one of her lightwings.

 

Phoenix tells her to run, and she does.

 

It’s the last time she sees her mother alive.

 

(A funny thing, time.)

 

She gets a call out, to the Alliance, tells them the warlord’s plans. And his weapon. And then he aims the molecular dissolutioner at her.

 

The last sound she ever makes in the 20th century is a scream.

 

(She doesn’t remember what comes next. She thinks it was probably painful.)

  
  
  


The year is 2993, when the world coalesces around her, and she finds herself whole, once more.

 

There’s a ship coming right at her, and she summons her lightwings. They scream and they flicker, broken and wrong, still, from whatever the Warlord had done to her before killing her.

 

Or… trying to, anyways.

 

(Superheroes rarely stay dead, and she knows that, but she also knows how hard it is for many who come back.)

 

They fail her just moments after the ship flies through the portal. Her last thoughts as she slips into unconsciousness are that she hopes she’s not been found by a villain.

  
  
  


The year is 2993. Jennifer Scotts is almost exactly 1000 years in the future. She’s spent the last three years learning the space time continuum, however.

 

It’s easy to blend in as simply uptight. She studies what she doesn’t know and graduates a semester early after starting a year behind.

 

She makes no friends, and she glares whenever someone calls her “Jen” or, even worse, Jenny.

 

Jenny Scotts died a thousand years ago. Jennifer is a very different person. She’s by the book and serious.

 

She doesn’t want to be a superhero (broken wings still sometimes beg to be visible, but she ignores them).

 

She joins Timeforce, instead.

  
  
  


At the Academy, she meets Alex. Alex had a way of bringing her out of the shell that holds her together without breaking her.

 

It takes her a year to consider him a friend, and that’s the day she says “call me Jen,” when he says goodbye.

 

And that’s when Jen realizes that she’s Ben hiding behind another mask. A mask of silence. Of ignoring her problems.

 

And she decides to change that. Starting By finally letting her wings open wide as they can.

 

They flicker, and she couldn’t fly with them, but… they don’t beg for her release, ironically, on the night that she does so. She folds them around herself, to properly feel the broken forms.

 

And she returns them to her heart.

  
  
  


Katie sometimes reminds Jen of Shade. Not just how she looks, but her strength and her love and her favorite color, yellow.

 

Jen isn’t quite sure how they become friends, though. Perhaps it was the circumstance of sharing most classes. Or maybe it was fate.

 

The drift away, some, after the Academy. But not completely.

 

And then, when Jen is promoted, Katie is part of her squad. She meets Trip and Lucas, too, and they slowly become a true team, over the next few months.

 

But Alex… he’s her rock. The one who both opened her up and kept her going.

 

She doesn’t hesitate, when he asks her to marry him.

 

Then, suddenly, everything changes. But she’s not the hero handing over all she could in her last moments, this time.

 

Because of what happened, time travel could kill her.

 

But she has to stop Ransik.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
